A Life Worth..........
by Heidi
Summary: Sam/Donna, A life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns
1. Default Chapter

A Life Worth Living  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, life works out in the most unimaginable ways Spoilers-2 Cathedrals, anything with Laurie  
  
Note-this is a sort of depressing fic. I might be tempted to write a sequel, but maybe...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna Moss held the marriage license in her shaky hands wondering how things had gone from wonderful to a disaster.  
  
She and Sam had drifted together during the hearings. They both needed to find comfort in something and that was each other. Sam was there to comfort Donna when she was raked over the coals. No one else seemed to help her like Sam. She was there for him when the prosecutor brought up Laurie. They both had jumped in feet first when the subject of marriage was brought up. After the hearings, everyone had three days off to regroup and get their heads back in the game of politics.  
  
Sam and Donna whisked away to Los Vegas where an Elvis impersonator married them in a small, quick ceremony. The married bliss only lasted less than a day and it all started with the ringing of Sam's cell phone.   
  
He answered it, only to find Leo on the other ending screaming about their marriage making it on the front page of every tabloid in town. Leo demanded that they both get their asses on the next plane and be back in Washington and in his office. Sam had tried to reassure Donna that nothing would happen and that everyone was just shocked. He couldn't believe he was telling her something that even he didn't believe himself.  
  
The scene in Leo's office was the stuff of good television. Leo yelled about trying to keep a low profile. CJ yelled about being the first phone call. Josh and Toby yelled about the appearance of impropriety and the possibility of having to appear before the grand jury again. All through the "meeting", Donna was being shot dirty looks like she was solely responsible for everything that was happening. The meeting ended with Leo telling them that changes would be made to make sure that things kept running smoothly.  
  
The next day, Donna headed for her desk and Josh was there waiting for her. He told her to pack up her things and find a new office to put them in. She couldn't believe that he was firing her. Donna packed up her things in shock. She needed to talk to Sam, but decided to wait until he got home.  
  
Sam found a few changes for him at work too. Toby handed him a large stack of papers which were speeches for low level speaking arrangements. He was not going to be working on any high level speeches for awhile, according to Toby. Sam knew that this was the punishment for marrying Donna and landed them on the covers of tabloids. He sucked it up and took his punishment. It wouldn't last forever, Sam kept telling himself.  
  
Donna told him what had happened, but not to get mad at Josh. That she understood what he had to do and why it was for the best. Sam understood it too and went to his job everyday and gained the respect of his friends back. Donna was able to find a job as an administrative secretary for a lawyer in town. It wasn't her old job, but she loved it too.  
  
Then Laurie came back to town and all hell broke loose again. Sam was again on the cover of tabloids when he went to lunch with her again. The White House was up in arms when a story appeared that he was cheating on his wife of less than a year. Donna ended up quitting her job because she couldn't stand the pitying looks of her coworkers. Sam got more punishment from Toby and Leo and accepted it.   
  
Sam came home that night and devastated Donna. He told her that their marriage could never work because of her former position in the White House and his current one. Sam packed his bags, told her that he would move the rest of his stuff tomorrow afternoon, gave her the numbers where she could reach him if needed, and walked out the door without ever looking back.  
  
Donna was in shock. She would never expected Sam to bow down from the pressure. The marriage license was in her box and she dug it out. She wondered how things could have happened this way. Sam had left her unemployed, broke, and with a baby on the way. She made the decision in that instant to never subject her child to this. Sam would never get to see the child and the woman he walked out on again. Donna knew that it wasn't right to not tell him that he was going to be a daddy, but he made the choice to leave and he would have to live with that decision for the rest of his life.   
  



	2. Wanting

A Life Worth Wanting  
By Heidi H.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings Info-Sam/Donna, sequel to A Life Worth Living  
  
Note-There might be another follow up to this, I haven't decided yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna looked at the sonogram again. This was the first picture of her son. She knew in her heart that he would look like Sam. He would always be a reminder of what they had. She hadn't contacted or seen Sam in months and today the divorce papers had arrived.  
  
Sam had cited irreconcilable differences for the dissolution of their marriage. He had made arrangements for her to get spousal support for several years. At least he wasn't leaving her in the cold with no money and a baby on the way. After he walked out, Donna moved into a smaller apartment in DC with no roommate. She was surprised that she hadn't run into any of her former friends and co-workers at familiar haunts. These days, she was trying to avoid people because it was completely obvious that she was pregnant.   
  
Her alarm rang and she got up to take her second daily dose of vitamins that the doctor put her on. He was worried that the stress and her job would take its toll on the baby.   
  
Donna was lucky that she'd found a job. She was a sales clerk at a very nice outlet store. She was on her feet eight to ten hours a day which put undue stress on her and the baby, but a girl had to work to live and eat. The owner was completely understandable about Donna's condition and her co-workers were very nice new friends. No one would ever replace her White House friends, but they had chosen to distance themselves from her and she moved on without them.  
  
The divorce papers were begging to be signed, but Donna didn't know if she was ready for her marriage to be over. She had given it her all and in the end, her *husband* hadn't been strong enough. Their love wasn't able to overcome the obstacles.  
  
Donna wondered if she should even put Sam's name on the birth certificate when the baby was born. She didn't want to have to be the one to explain to her son that his father walked out on her because he wasn't strong enough to believe in the power of their love for each other and that she hadn't ever told his father that she was pregnant. Donna was seriously wavering on contacting Sam and telling him about the baby, but didn't want him coming back to her out of obligation. She picked up a pen, signed the papers, and put the envelope in the pile of mail to take to the post office the next day. She was moving on with her and her son's lives without him and *his* friends.  
  
  
  



	3. Not Giving Up

A Life Worth Not Giving Up  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Wanting  
  
Note-There will be another sequel to this one  
  
  
  
Donna looked at all of the beautiful gifts that her friends from work had given her. The little sleepers and blankets brought tears to her eyes. These were the people who had supported her through everything and that were here for her now. Donna could feel her son kicking and moving inside of her and thought back.  
  
She had come very close to writing Sam a letter telling him that he was going to be a daddy and how bad that she felt for excluding him and denying him the right to be there for everything. Donna had put that thought out of her mind when she found out that he was now engaged to another woman. A woman that she had apparently lost her husband to.  
  
Donna had run into CJ at the grocery store. CJ had said hello and all of those other pleasantries before getting down to the heart of the matter. CJ had asked who the father of her baby was. Donna had shrugged off the question and said the baby's father was someone that she was currently dating. CJ gave her a look and Donna didn't care if she believed her or not. These people had distanced themselves from her because it wouldn't look good and she no longer cared what they thought of her. CJ had quickly ended the conversation when Donna responded icily to her question.   
  
The tabloids had picked up the story of Sam and Laurie's engagement and made a big thing about it. Donna couldn't even answer her phone because everyone wanted to hear her story about her ex husband, her, and the call girl. The reporters camped out on the steps to her apartment trying to get something out of her. They immediately noticed the fact that she was pregnant and started shouting questions and asking who the daddy was. She ignored them and entered the building and by eight a.m. the next morning, her picture was on every tabloid in town with the heading "Who's the daddy?".  
  
Donna turned the phone ringer off and turned down the volume on the answering machine. This was more than she could handle. After calling into work, she cleaned the apartment and worked on the nursery. Donna refused to get sucked into the media frenzy. She was trying to make a life for herself and her child without the trappings. She would make sure that her child would grow up to be strong enough to do the right thing without hurting and destroying other people.  
  
Later that evening, Donna was going through the messages on the machine. After deleting everything from tabloids and tv shows, she got down to the ones that really mattered. Her family had called wanting to know if she was okay and how the baby was doing. There was one from the doctor's office reminding her of her appointment later in the week. Then the White House calls were the last thing she listened to. CJ wanted to know if she should make a statement to the press or if Donna wanted to let things go. Josh called to make sure that she and the baby were doing well and if she needed anything. He may have fired her, but he still felt like he had to inquire about her life. Then Sam called. He wanted to come over and talk to her and get some things straight. Donna wasn't in the mood for this confrontation, but it had to be done. She picked up the phone and called his voice mail. She left him a message that she would be home all week, if he wanted to stop by and talk to her.  
  
Sam called her later that evening after checking his voicemail. The message said that he would be by at lunch tomorrow and that she should be prepared. Donna didn't want to dwell on what that meant. She had no intention of loosing this baby through court proceedings to her ex husband and his hooker fiancé. It would happen over her dead body.  
  
  



	4. Cultivating

A Life Worth Cultivating  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings Info-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Not Giving Up  
  
  
  
Donna looked around the apartment to make sure everything was in its place. She didn't want Sam to think she was sloppy and would be a bad mother. The knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she went to answer it. Sam was standing in the hallway, not looking pleased at all. She opened the door and let him in. They both went into the kitchen and sat down. He was first to speak.  
  
Sam wanted to know why she hadn't told him. Donna told him that he walked out on her and their marriage before she could tell him. She told him that she didn't feel at all guilty for not involving him in the baby's life because she didn't want him to be a part of its life and then walk out when things got too inconvenient for him to deal with. Sam had tried to reason with her that he wouldn't walk out on the baby when times got tough. Donna laughed in his face and told him to think back about what happened to them. Sam told her that if need be, he would go through the courts to see the baby. He reminded her that he was in a better position to raise a child with his soon to be wife, Laurie and that they could provide the baby with the best life possible with all the trappings. She told him that this was her child and there was no way in hell that she was going to let someone else raise her child.  
  
Sam told her to watch it because he would get some sort of resolution through the court and she would do better to negotiate with him outside of the court system. Donna told him to take his best shot and that she would make sure that her lawyer crucified his soon to be wife, if he wanted to deal with things that way.  
  
  
After Sam left, Donna sat down in a chair and cried because what he had said was true. Sam and Laurie were in a better position to raise a child. They had gobs of money while she had to work everyday to support herself and her baby. Yes, Sam was paying her spousal support, but she refused to touch his money. Sam could afford the best lawyer in town while she was thumbing through the phone book for someone who would agree to be paid on a weekly basis. Sam and Laurie would be the picture of perfection while she was a single working mother to be with no one to support her through this thing. For a fleeting moment Donna thought about picking up and walking away. It was a tempting thought to be able to forget about everything and everyone, but she couldn't force her child to make a life running from place to place and not knowing a solid and stable home.  
  
As luck turned out, Donna was able to find a lawyer who agreed to be paid weekly. The lawyer believed that they had a strong case after Donna explained everything from their marriage to the divorce to the baby. Her lawyer forbade her to have any contact with Sam or former friends at the White House. The lawyer also told her that things would most likely get down and dirty and to be prepared for anything.  
  
Donna took a deep breath and walked into the courtroom with her lawyer. She saw Sam, Josh, CJ, and Toby sitting in the first row. She put one foot in front of the other and held her head up high. No one was going to discourage or scare her.  
  
The trial was closed, but that didn't stop the reporters from filling the hallway outside the courtroom trying to get a quote or a statement. No one was talking and that made the press try even harder.  
  
The judge let Sam's attorney go first because he brought the lawsuit. The lawyer painted a picture that Sam and Laurie were a stable couple that could provide the child with the best life possible while Donna was a single working mother that couldn't even support herself, let alone a child. Then the lawyer started calling Josh, Toby, and CJ to the stand to back up Sam and Laurie's testimony that they would be the best parents for this child.  
  
Then it was Donna's turn. The lawyer painted the picture that Sam had walked out on Donna when times got tough and that it wasn't fair to this child to have a father that had a history of leaving. Then the lawyer went after every one of Sam's witnesses. First up was Laurie. He used the fact that she was once a call girl to undermine her authority and ability to be a good, stable, well balanced mother. Then it was CJ, Josh, and Toby's turns to be crucified. The lawyer told her that they had made a sizable dent in Sam and Laurie's case, but was making no guarantees to what the judge could rule.  
  
The judge entered the courtroom with the decision in her hand. Donna rested her hands over her stomach and made a silent vow to this baby. Sam and Laurie held hands and waited for the judge's decision with baited breath.  
  



	5. Nothing

A Life Worth Nothing  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Culivating  
  
  
  
  
Donna watched the judge settle into his seat before addressing the courtroom. In that second, all of the possible scenarios that could happen ran through her mind in warp speed. The judge began to speak and she concentrated on hearing every word that he spoke.  
  
She was in shock after the decision was read. Her lawyer hustled her out of the courtroom when she was ready to come apart. He knew that this was something those other people in the courtroom didn't need to see.  
  
Sam and Laurie were on the receiving ends of hugs and kisses. They had won in an amazing way. They had received full and complete custody of Sam's son after he was born. The judge had ruled that Donna would have no contact with her child because of her earlier negligance in not informing Sam of her pregnancy and that she couldn't be trusted with another life with her history of irresponsibility. Sam felt a small pang of guilt that he was taking his son away from his mother, but that pang was pushed away as everyone began to talk about the baby. He intertwined his hand with Laurie's and walked out of the courtroom victorious.  
  
Donna was sitting in a small room absorbing what had happened. A judge had ruled that she couldn't be a mother to her own child. Her lawyer said that they had the right to appeal, but a new ruling might not change the decision. She was really thinking about running now. Donna knew that her family would support her in any decision that she made, but she didn't want to put them through the intense scrutiny if she did.   
  
Donna made the decision and told her lawyer not to appeal, she would go by the ruling that the judge had handed down. She was shocked to hear herself say the words, but it was for the best.  
  
As the months to her due date drew closer, Donna walked around in a haze. She left her job and decided to use the money that she had gotten out of the divorce. She was saving it for her child, but now that she didn't even have her child, she was damn sure she would burn every dime of his money up in a blaze. Donna bought a top of the line, fully decked out Ford Mustang Convertible and drove like a wild woman. She also took a Florida vacation for three weeks and came back to Washington with a beautiful tan. She put some money back to pay for a post pregnancy wardrobe that she would definitely need.  
  
Sam and Laurie were busy decorating a room for their child in the house that they had recently bought when they both realized that they didn't even know the sex of the child. It was one of the questions that they had failed to ask. Sam picked up the phone to call Donna to ask. He was surprised when she said no that she wasn't telling him and that it would be a surprise for them when the baby was born and that she had no desire to help them out.   
  
Donna sure as hell wasn't going to help the people who had basically stolen her child away. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to call and ask. Donna knew that she was being snarky, but she was still angry and would probably always be angry.  
  



	6. Bearing

A Life Worth Bearing  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Nothing  
  
  
  
Donna looked at the calendar and couldn't believe how close her due date was. Only a few more weeks until she saw her son and then had to hand him over to his father and step-mother for the rest of his life. The thought of her not raising her own flesh and blood would hurt her for the rest of her natural born life.  
  
Sam and Laurie stood back and admired their handiwork. Without Donna willing to share information with them, they had to decorate with a gender neutral theme and it was teddy bears. The room was brimming with toys and clothes and everything that a child could ever want or need. Sam was determined to fill this child's life with things that his mother couldn't ever provide and for Laurie to fill the role of mother.  
  
Donna went into labor late one night and delivered a healthy baby boy weighing 7 pounds and 9 ounces all by herself. She was so tired and worn out that she only made one phone call after the birth. She called her parents and told them about the baby. They were happy and excited for her, but also a little reserved. The Moss' didn't agree with the court's ruling, but knew that Donna had to live by it. After hanging up the phone, she sat in the bed and cried at the loss she was going to endure the next day. She cried for her marriage not being able to last. She cried at the loss of who she was. Finally, Donna fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Donna picked up the phone and informed Sam and Laurie that the baby had been born and that they could come to the hospital. When they arrived, she was filling out papers for the baby. She signed the birth certificate and Sam signed his portion. They were both shocked when they learned that the baby had already been named.  
  
Bradley Jordan Seaborn was the name that Donna had given her son. She could only hope that Sam and Laurie would keep that name. After signing her release papers, she left the hospital and went home. She had spent the night and early morning saying goodbye to her child.  
  
Donna was surprised to get a package from Fed Ex that afternoon. It was from her friends at the outlet store that she had worked at. They had gotten her a shadow box and filled it with all the things that defined her. There was a computer miniature because she was a computer whiz. A phone because she liked to talk and many things of that nature along with a note telling her to take all the time she needed before coming back.  
  
Sam and Laurie were so happy that their child was finally home. They had decided to keep the name that Donna had given him because it had fit. The birth certificate was locked away in a safety deposit box. They were hoping that Bradley never wanted to see it because there would be questions about who Donna Moss was. Sam and Laurie had agreed that Bradley would see Laurie as his mother and Donna would simply be out of the picture.   
  
Donna was able to make decisions again and her first one was to move to a different apartment. She couldn't stand to look at the rooms anymore. Every place in the apartment reminded her of Bradley and it was too much for her to bare.   
  
After going to work, Donna came home to find a hateful message on her answering machine. It was from CJ. The message was veiled in politeness, but the demand was there. She wanted to know if Donna was moving back home or at least out of Washington since the baby was born. She was so mad. There was no way that Donna was going to move to make anyone else's life easier. It wasn't going to happen.  
  



	7. Needing

A Life Worth Needing  
By Heidi H  
  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Bearing  
  
  
Donna had finally succeeded in her life. She had gone back to school and earned a Bachelor's Degree in Education and was enjoying her job as an administrator for a top rated daycare center. It was fun to see how her work was helping others. She thought about Bradley on a daily basis and wondered how he was. She still had the picture that was taken minutes after his birth on the mantel.  
  
Then she received a call that changed her life. Sam, Laurie, and the baby were in a horrific car accident and since she was listed as Bradley's mother, she had to be notified. Donna rushed to the hospital worried about her child, as every mother would be.  
  
Donna was informed that Laurie Seaborn was killed in the accident that she was responsible for. Apparently Laurie had been driving while she was arguing with Sam. She wasn't paying attention to the road and ran head on into another car. The driver of the other car was treated and released. Sam hit the windshield and was being kept for observation. Bradley was in the pediatrics department because he had injuries from where he had been thrown forward and then restrained by the straps of his car seat. They were only keeping him for observation. Donna didn't know who to see first. The mother in her wanted to see her child, but the adult in her knew that she had to go and clear it with Sam because he still held the keys.  
  
She pushed open the doors and saw him sitting on the bed. Donna approached him and said hello. Sam was very surprised to see her and asked why she was there. She explained that since she was the child's mother, they called her. Donna said that she only wanted to make sure that her baby was okay and then she would leave. Sam was about to agree when the rest of the White House senior staff came in the room. They were shocked to see her and Donna took her cue to leave the room. Sam hadn't said yes or no to her request and she walked down the hall to the children's ward. She knew where her child was and watched him through the glass window. Bradley was up and running around the playroom. He was oblivious to her presence. Her baby was now a two year old who looked so much like his father. Donna was startled out of her reverie by Josh touching her shoulder. Josh was hostile with her and showed her the door. He reminded her of the custody agreement and warned her that if she tried anything now that Laurie was gone and Sam was vulnerable, he would make sure that she regretted it.  
  
Donna couldn't believe that they thought she would try to hurt her child or go after Sam now that a tragedy had occurred. The only thing that she wanted was to make sure and see for herself that her flesh and blood was okay. She slowly walked back to her car.  
  
Sam sat and watched Bradley sleep. It had been two years since he had last seen Donna at the hospital. She wore a sadness on her that seemed to drag her down. He knew that he was responsible for that sadness when he took her baby away. Now the whole story was gonna come out and Donna was gonna be madder than hell when she heard. Laurie had played him for a fool. He had been down in the dumps over the divorce when she stepped in and made things better. Laurie was the one who wanted custody of the baby because she couldn't have kids of her own and this was Sam's baby too. He had only found out recently that she had slept with the judge in family court for full custody of the baby. When the accident happened, they had been arguing because Sam told her that he wanted a divorce after finding out the truth. It had been Laurie behind everything that had happened. She had always been jealous of his relationship with Donna. Now as he watched his son sleep, he wasn't sure where to go from here.   
  



	8. Contemplating

A Life Worth Contemplating  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers- These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel To A Life Worth Needing  
  
  
Donna walked into her apartment and cried. Her baby was growing up so fast and she wasn't there to witness any of it. She wished that things could have been different, but she knew that she needed to move on with her life and forget about the past. That was easier said than done.  
  
Sam picked up the phone and dialed Josh's personal phone. He needed to talk to someone about what Laurie had done. Sam also needed to find out if Donna could take legal action to get her child back. He wanted her to play a role in Bradley's life, but didn't want that role to come at the expense of his.   
  
Josh couldn't believe the things Sam was telling him about Laurie. He knew that her call girl past would someday come back to haunt Sam and Bradley and now it was actually happening. Josh told his best friend to keep things under wraps and to not talk to Donna until he could check things out. Josh hoped that he could work out a solution that gave Sam his rights and restored Donna's.  
  
Josh quietly gathered Toby and CJ and filled them in on the details. They couldn't believe that Laurie had destroyed Donna because she was jealous and taken a child away from the most deserving parent they could ever hope for. CJ thought back to how hateful she had been to Donna during all those months. She felt immensely guilty. Toby had tried to stay out of the whole mess, but he to felt guilty because he had testified against her. They also found out the harassment of phone calls and vandalism wasn't Donna, but had been Laurie trying to get them on her side. They all knew that they had a lot of actions to atone for inside their hearts.  
  
Sam couldn't believe that Josh wanted him to tell Donna the truth. Josh thought that they would have a better chance to work out an agreement if they approached her out of court. Sam knew that the courts could overrule the original decision because of misconduct on behalf of the original judge. Sam called Donna and set up a lunch meeting, but didn't tell her that Josh was going to be there to "supervise" things. He hoped that they could reach a custody agreement over an hour lunch with no problems.   
  
Donna arrived at the restaurant with mixed feelings. She didn't quite know what to expect and was a little apprehensive about meeting her ex husband for lunch. She approached the table and saw that Josh was there too. Donna wasn't too happy to see him, considering what he had told her in the hospital.  
  
They wasted no time getting down to business. They wanted to make a custody deal because, as Josh put it, Bradley needed a mother figure in his life and she was it. Sam said that he wanted her to get to know Bradley and that it was something they both needed. Josh and Sam were trying to bully her into signing a custody agreement and she knew it. Josh was twitching and Sam was smiling too much for a man who had just lost his wife. Working with these people for over three years had taught her alot and she was smart enough to realize that something more was going on.   
  
Donna told them that she wasn't sure if she was ready to step back into Bradley's life and take on a role that she had never got to play. She looked directly at them both and said she needed to take to a lawyer to explore new possibilities in the custody placement of her child. Working in daycare and dealing with the state agencies had also taught her how to use the right words to put the fear of God into people. She smiled and walked out of the restaurant and went back to work.  
  
Sam and Josh looked at each other with worried expressions gracing their faces. Donna wasn't about to be played for a fool now. They could only hope that she didn't take it to court.  
  



	9. Accepting

A Life Worth Accepting  
By Heidi H.  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Contemplating  
  
  
  
  
Donna went and talked her to her lawyer. She certainly didn't trust Josh and Sam to make her a deal that she would benefit from. The lawyer told her that it wouldn't be worth her time or energy to fight the battle in court again. The lawyer explained that because she had been out of Bradley's life for so long, that no judge would be willing to let her step in right now. The lawyer told her to see what Sam and Josh were offering, but to not say yes until he looked over the deal.  
  
  
Donna went back to the apartment and left Sam a voicemail that she was willing to talk about making a deal, but there were no promises and that a lawyer would look over any papers before she signed them.   
  
Sam couldn't believe that Donna was open to talking. He was afraid that he would loose Bradley if this went to court. He couldn't bear to loose his only child now. It would be too much for him to handle. Josh was even surprised that Donna was willing to talk. He and Sam prepared a custody agreement that would benefit them both, but there was room to negotiate if there was something that Donna wanted.   
  
Donna entered the cafe and saw Sam and Josh already waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table. They all made some small talk and got down to business.  
  
Donna listened to what they had in terms of an agreement. She would get to see her son every other weekend and three weeks during the summer. They would trade off holidays and other special occasions. Sam didn't want Donna to be "mommy", but rather an aunt. She listened to his explanation that Bradley would be confused if she was suddenly mommy instead of Laurie, who Bradley had always known as his mother. She knew that it made sense, but it hurt that she couldn't play the role that was rightfully hers.   
  
Sam and Josh held their breath and waited for Donna to sign the agreement. Donna told them that she would have her lawyer look over the papers and she'd get back to them in a few days.   
  
Donna sat down in her apartment and wondered how Sam was going to explain having to see Aunt Donna every other weekend and three weeks during the summer when they all lived in the same town, but that was his problem and something that she didn't have the time or energy to worry about right now. Her lawyer was looking over the papers, but he had told her that things were very accommodating and that she should probably take their offer. Donna didn't know what to do. There were so many unanswered and unasked questions and that was daunting.  
  



	10. New Bonds

A Life Worth New Bonds  
By Heidi H  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna, a life can take so many unimaginable twists and turns  
  
  
Sequel to A Life Worth Accepting  
  
  
  
Donna was a lucky woman. People had forgotten who she was and had a hard time recognizing her with the brownish hair and womanly figure. This worked for her, especially when she heard the latest Washington rumor about Sam Seaborn's late wife and her "connections" to the family court system. Donna put two and two together and suddenly realized why Sam and Josh wanted her to sign the papers. What they forgot was that Bradley had never known his real mother and only had his father left in his life. There was no way in hell that Donna would now go back to court and try to rearrange her child's life. She cared way too much about her son to hurt him like that.  
  
Sam was shocked and surprised when Donna called and accepted the offer that he and Josh had made her. He never expected her to go for it. Donna told him that she would sign the papers after she made some additional provisions. Sam asked what she wanted and she told him. She wanted to be able to take the child on vacations, Sam agreed to put it in the document. Then came the clincher. Donna wanted Sam to have to tell Bradley the truth about Laurie, Donna, and the court ruling. Sam thought long and hard about it before agreeing to the provision. When they were both satisfied, they set up a time and a place to sign the papers.  
  
  
A feeling of guilt had settled over the west wing. Many of them felt so horrible for what they had done to Donna when things were rough. They had all heard the truth about what Laurie had done. While there was sympathy for Sam and Bradley, there was only hate aimed at Laurie. There were also many people who were angry that Sam had been so gullible and let *that* woman destroy everything.  
  
CJ knew that she had betrayed the sisterhood by not supporting or believing in Donna. Maybe this was another in a long series of problems that stemmed from the Curse of Bast. CJ knew that Donna wasn't in a place to forgive right now, but she hoped that one day Donna would understand what had happened and why it had. She picked up the phone and dialed Donna's home. She wanted to let Donna know that she was ready to make amends and resume the friendship that they had had for many years.  
  
Toby hoped that Donna would do the right thing this time for her son. He knew that Donna took the original family court ruling hard, but decided that Bradley was the one who needed her to do the right thing. He dialed her phone number to give her words of advice and encouragement.  
  
Josh felt worst of all. He had fired his dutiful assistant of three years when things had gone downhill. He had fired the woman who had stood behind and beside him for so long. It was something that he would never have the chance to do again, reliving that part of his life. Josh couldn't believe that he had also fired a pregnant woman and left her with nothing.  
  
Margaret held the phone in her hand and wondered if it was the right thing to do, call Donna. They had gotten to know each other very well during the campaign and had remained friends when they got to the White House. They had been a springboard for each other when the hearings got to be too much to bear alone. She made up her mind and dialed the phone.  
  
Ginger wondered if she should contact Donna. They had become good friends and remained friends until the news of the marriage had leaked out. She knew that she had distanced herself from Donna on purpose. Ginger knew it was wrong, but at the time, she was worried about herself and her own job. Things were never the same after that disaster. The assistants kept to themselves and each other while the senior staff did the same thing.  
  
Carol was able to find out where Donna was and what she was doing. They became fast friends, hanging out together when time allowed. She had dropped Donna like a hot potato after she married Sam. Carol was pissed that Donna had skipped of to Los Vegas and gotten married. She was one of the very few people who knew that Laurie was up to something, but had kept her mouth shut and watched hell break loose.  
  
Bonnie was one of the only people who wondered what Donna was going through with all these former friends and co-workers wanting to come back into her life after walking away. She sat down and wrote a letter to her friend, explaining why things had happened the way they did. Bonnie was careful to tell Donna that she didn't expect anything to happen.  
  
Leo stood back and watched everyone around him. The senior staff and their assistants were acting like zombies over the whole Donna/Sam/Laurie situation. He hoped that they snapped out of it soon. Yes, the mistake had been made, but it was time to get out of the mud and move on.   
  
Donna came home from work and shopping to find her answering machine full of calls from people that she once knew. She simply deleted the calls because she wasn't ready to deal with them. Donna needed time to heal and recover before making any decisions about her future and the people that she wanted in that future.  
  



	11. Realizing

A Life Worth Realizing  
By Heidi  
  
Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them.  
  
Ratings-Sam/Donna  
  
Spoilers-Everything through season 2  
  
Special Note-This is was written before my grandmother passed away this morning. It is dedicated to her, our family, and the memory of who she was. She was a very well loved woman and will be missed severely.  
  
  
  
  
Donna held Bradley's hand as she and the new baby and her husband walked into the Bartlet's Manchester home. It was hard to walk into that house without thinking of the people who lived there. The memories were good ones, of happier times.  
  
Abbey and Josiah Bartlet had been this century's Camelot ideal. They were the perfect First Family who cared and loved deeply. It had been a shock to everyone that knew them when a drunk driver had smashed into their car, taking both of their lives.  
  
Donna walked into the house and saw people she hadn't seen in a year. It was good to see friends in this time of tragedy. It was comforting to be around people that were family, in an extended sort of way.  
  
Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, and Margaret said their hellos and they all fell back into the patterns of catching up, introducing children, boyfriends, and husbands. They all had been estranged for a few years, but time and tragedy made you re-evaluate your priorities. It makes you think about who and what matters in your life. A tragedy makes you forget about all the bad stuff that you have to go through and makes you reflect about what is important to you, your friends, and your family.  
  
Ainsley Hayes Seaborn Trask made her way to Donna and chatted for a few minutes. Sam had married Ainsley in a rushed ceremony that had ended in a divorce less than one year later. She was now married to Jeremy Trask, a Republican governor who had his eye set on the White House. Donna knew that Ainsley would make a great First Lady because she had the courage to speak out and tell people when they were wrong and needed to compromise. She and Ainsley had remained friends through all the crap that they'd both gone through.  
  
Toby and CJ were finally married after all their years of beating around the bushes. Donna was happy that all marriages hadn't been like her first one. People deserved to be happy with the one they loved, no matter the circumstances that gotten them there.   
  
Josh was now engaged to Leigh Shane, a professor at Georgetown. They were both very happy. Josh and Leigh had come together while Josh was giving a lecture at the school. Coffee out had led to a wonderful relationship. Donna was glad that Josh had found someone to love that could keep up with him.   
  
Donna Moss Seaborn Seaborn was happy with her life. She and Sam had managed to put a disastrous first marriage behind them and become friends again before dating and finally remarrying with all their friends and family with them to celebrate the day. A second marriage had yielded a second child, another son named Matthew Owen. She was a little sad that a tragedy had to happen to bring all of these people back together.   
  
Life is precious and it is fleeting. No one knows when and if your life could end. You have to take everyday and say the things you mean. Seize the moment. Don't put things off because you may never get a chance to say them again. Donna felt the tears in her eyes after Ellie's beautiful statement about her father. She knew that they were never that close, but Donna also knew that Ellie loved her father and missed him so much. She vowed to herself to tell her husband and her children that she loved them everyday.  
  
  
  
That Sunday was hard. No one wanted to leave and face a reality without Jed and Abbey Bartlet in it. Most of the former senior staff had stayed late into the evening, but one by one...they all made their way into the front yard and stood, staring up at the house.   
  
CJ and Toby were the first to depart. They had a flight back to California. They were both just mentally and physically exhausted after the weekend. It would take them both some time to come to grips with what had happened and where to go from this point. Josh and Leigh were the next to leave, having to be at work early the next morning. Donna knew that Josh was trying to work through the tragedy and would need time to contemplate it all. It had been a hard year for Josh with loosing his mother to cancer in May. Sam and Donna were last to leave. Before they left, Sam vowed to make things work, no matter what because family was the strongest link they had in their lives.  
  
  
Time is what it takes. Death makes you realize that life doesn't give you a second chance. You get one shot at doing it right and that's all you get. Make the most of what you have. Tell those people in your life how much you love and need them.   
  



End file.
